


Take This Pain

by jessahmewren



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Light Angst, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, One Shot, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Smut, Some Plot, Tumblr Prompt, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: “Do you still think I’m a monster Rey,” he said without looking at her.Nearly all the breath left her body under the weight of his pain.  How could he still think that, she wondered, after everything they had been through?“No,” she said simply, and she realized she was crying.  “You’re not a monster Ben Solo.  Kylo Ren was.”  He turned to face her, his eyes--the eyes from the hut, the eyes from the elevator, the eyes that looked at her over that outstretched hand…Ben Solo’s eyes—looked at her with the sort of warmth and vulnerability that begs protection.“Then why haven’t you kissed me yet,” he asked.





	Take This Pain

-0-0-0-

She found him in the Falcon, the long sweep of dark hair he kept mostly tied back these days falling freely over the back of the battered headrest of the copilot’s seat.  His mood was dark, and the Force burned around him in white bolls of light that sparked and wailed in the quiet of her mind. 

“Hey,” she said quietly.  She put her hand on one of his broad shoulders, feeling the tension there relax a degree.  “I didn’t see you at breakfast.”  Her dark eyes softened.  “And you didn’t come to training.” 

Ben looked at his hands, avoiding Rey’s worried expression, her pity.  He’d had plenty of that since joining the Resistance.  His reception had run the gamut of disgust, distrust, genuine acceptance, and relief.  Most of what was left of the freedom fighters were simply wary of him.  He understood why. 

Rey had settled in the pilot’s seat, a familiar place for her now.  She sought his face. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” 

He swallowed.  “I’m thinking about how I used to sit in Chewie’s lap during hyperspace and look at the stars streak by.”  A small smile ghosted his lips then it was gone.  He met her eyes.  “There was never a place for me in this ship, he said quietly.  “Just like there was never a place for me with my mother in the Senate.”  He stood, his mood turning even darker. 

“Just like there’s no place for me here.”

Ben stalked away from her, his boots echoing all the way into the main hold of the Falcon before she could catch up with him. 

“Stop,” she shouted.  “You can’t always run away from things.”  She took a few steps toward him, her hands resting on a brown gauntleted arm.  Just as he had shed Kylo Ren in favor of his old name when he had joined the Resistance, Ben had also opted for lighter robes.  Black, of course, but sometimes dark grays and browns.  He often wore a tunic in midnight blue that Rey was particularly fond of. 

He refused to turn around. 

“You have to forgive yourself, even if you can’t forget.”

He turned then, taking her by both arms.  His touch was firm, but gentle.  There was enough force behind it to suggest he was using some restraint with her, but she couldn’t quite discern why.  His thumb brushed her upper arm, and he searched her face. 

“You’re right Rey,” he began.  “I can’t forget.  I can’t forget any of it.  The things I’ve done…the people I’ve hurt.”  His mouth worked as his eyes filled with tears.  “My father.”  

He turned his head away rather than let one of them fall in her presence.  He stared at the dejarik table, a fresh surge of pain slicing through him.  “Do you still think I’m a monster Rey,” he said without looking at her. 

Nearly all the breath left her body under the weight of his pain.  How could he still think that, she wondered, after everything they had been through? 

“No,” she said simply, and she realized she was crying.  “You’re not a monster Ben Solo.  Kylo Ren was.”  He turned to face her, his eyes--the eyes from the hut, the eyes from the elevator, the eyes that looked at her over that outstretched hand…Ben Solo’s eyes—looked at her with the sort of warmth and vulnerability that begs protection. 

_“Then why haven’t you kissed me yet,” he asked._

She stared back at him, her mouth agape.  He took two steps toward her. 

“Or do my feelings cloud my vision,” he said in a low voice, “and you don’t return them?”

He was staring at her lips, a hungry look in his eyes.  She wet hers with the end of her tongue, fighting the urge to squirm under his scrutiny. 

“I do,” she said, her voice almost a whisper, “I just—“

He cut her off with a kiss, a blistering rake of her mouth, her tongue, her teeth.  She whimpered, melting into his large frame as he caught the back of her neck with his hand.  He pulled away, looking at her wildly and with swollen lips.

“You can help me.” 

He began kissing her throat, fast little pecks until he reached the juncture of her neck and shoulder.  He placed his tongue there, and fresh heat surged between her legs. 

“Help you do what,” she almost grunted.  She had both hands buried in his hair and her mind drifted in the Force.

“Help me forget,” he said hungrily.  She looked down between them and she was stripped to the waist.  She wondered absently when that had happened.  Ben had his lips poised over one pert breast.  His mouth closed over her nipple and her world went supernova.

She breathed his name, gently rocking into him as if by instinct.  His hand went there, touching her through her clothes.  His was an inexperienced touched, rough and hurried, but she worked herself against him nonetheless.  Who needed experience, she thought, when you Ben Solo.  She had so little herself. 

“We can’t,” she panted.  Ben was a quick learner, and his fingers had an easy rhythm now.  Her throat was thick.  He moved to her other breast, and she stilled his head.  “Not here,” she said quickly.  “Not now.”

The Falcon was in the maintenance bay, and while they were free to come and go as they pleased, a pity fuck in his father’s ship was not what she had envisioned for their first time.  But the way he was looking at her, and the way his mouth had felt on her…

Ben was working the belt on his robes, struggling with its fastenings with trembling fingers.  He knew, she supposed, she had already resolved to say yes. 

She went to him and stilled his hand.  “Let me do that,” she said.  Rey stripped the belt from his waist and let it fall to the floor of the cabin as she pushed back his robes.  He grabbed and kissed her then with such force that they fell against one of the walls, knocking something off.  Somewhere a switch hissed, and Ben reached and flipped it to shut off an alarm.  He was grinding into her now, and she could feel the heavy length of him through the thin pants he wore.  She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her center into him so he could feel the wetness there.  Pushed up against the wall, she stripped his shirt over his head. 

He growled, lowering her to the floor long enough to get her boots and leggings off.  He hoisted her up into his arms, kissing her once before spearing her against the wall with his thick cock. 

She cried out; he was bigger than she had expected, but once her body adjusted she loved being completely filled by him.  He held her up by his big hands, supporting her weight as he pumped into her.  She locked her ankles and arms around him, relishing in the closeness, the slap of their bodies, the rushed ferocity of the act.

Ben’s face was a mask of pleasure and concentration.  Sweat beaded his forehead, and his lustrous hair stuck to his face.  Rey did her best to match each stroke, but with each snap of his hips Ben made it clear that this was his conquest, and she let him take the lead. 

He bent his head, his lips on her neck.  His pace quickened, and she could feel him swell beneath her.  “I want you to come with me Rey,” he said raggedly.  He squeezed her buttocks in response, causing her to tighten against him. 

Ben reached between them, putting a thumb on her clit. 

That was all it took.  Rey tightened on him, riding out her orgasm in waves, clinging to him fiercely as he slammed her against the wall in his own climax.  They rode each other until spent, breathless, and sweating on the floor of the Falcon’s cabin. 

Rey rolled over on her side, threading her fingers through Ben’s hair.  He pressed his lips together in a tight smile.  Neither of them said anything.  They didn’t have to.

-0-0-0-


End file.
